Recomendacion para fic
by kmy the hedgehog
Summary: Me darian su opinion para un fic


Bueno, hola vengo para que me digan su opinión, es que voy hacer un fic de aventura recorriendo cierta región, ganando medallas bueno específicamente como los juegos de Pokémon pero necesito su opinión para que región recorrer tengo 3 opciones:

*Kanto

*Johto

*Sinnoh

Esta son las opciones para el siguiente y primer fic aventura que voy a escribir y para terminar les dejo con 3 Creepypasta Pokémon:

_Pokémon la caída de la nieve _

"Logré salir…"

El entrenador Pokémon había pasado la semana entera en esas cavernas. Se había comido todo lo que había y había mantenido a sus Pokémon tan saludables como pudo… dadas las circunstancias. Y todo lo que podía ver era blanco.

"Tengo qué seguir…"

El joven entrenador continuó con su duelo mental, tratando de regresar incluso si sabía que no podía.

El entrenador miró su cinturón, o al menos lo que podía ver a través del clima, y agarró una Poké Ball. La bola contenía a su Pidgeot, que podía volar para sacarlo de ahí. Pero él sabía que no podía.

"¡No puedo volar así!"

Podía sentir la nieve volviéndose más gruesa, y su visión tornándose más y más blanca.

Trató de continuar, pero no podía hacer más que andar en círculos cada pocos pasos.

"No puedo regresar.  
No puedo escapar del destino…"

"No puedo retroceder nunca."

Con eso, continuó subiendo, presionando contra la blancura cegadora. Subió las rocas congeladas que formaban los riscos, con sus manos… sus manos congeladas.  
No había nadie ahí…

"¿Vine hasta aquí para nada?"  
No.  
Tengo qué seguir.

No hay escape."

Mientras continuaba, encontró unas escaleras. Escaleras que eran viejas y habían sido dejadas sin mantenimiento desde hace mucho. El entrenador se detuvo antes de subir.

"Tengo frío…"

Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, hacia su rostro… solo para convertirse en escarcha por el viento gélido.

Entonces, mientras subía los escalones, su pie se quedó pegado. Había estado congelado en el suelo por segundos. Intentó quitarse el zapato para poder seguir, pero no lo logró. Estaba congelado totalmente.

Jaló y jaló, tratando de liberarse…  
Y lo logró.

*SNAP*

Estaba libre. Colapsó en el suelo y siguió arrastrándose, sus manos quemándose en el suelo congelado. Miró hacia atrás, al punto en que se atoró, tratando de reconocer algo en medio de todo ese color blanco…  
Solo para ver que su pierna seguía ahí.

"Está tan frío…"

Débilmente, continuó subiendo por el camino, la blancura volviéndose más y más densa con cada segundo. Hasta que, todo se detuvo… había llegado a la cima. La blancura se fue y todo se volvió visible de nuevo.

Y ahí estaba él…  
El verdadero campeón.

Él estaba tan blanco como el entrenador, ahora capaz de ver qué había ocurrido consigo mismo. El entrenador vió a un ratón en el hombro del amo, sobrenaturalmente blanco como el amo mismo. El amo no dijo nada.

Con una mano semi -congelada, el entrenador alcanzó su cinturón. Tomó una Poké Ball y la abrió.

"Ve… Meg-meganium…"

Meganium salió de su Poké Ball, con un enfermizo color gris-azulado en su piel. Antes de que el entrenador pudiese siquiera ordenar algo, colapsó… muerto.

El amo no dijo nada, siguió mirando al entrenador.

El entrenador procedió a enviar a todos sus Pokémon restantes… todos con el mismo resultado.

Muertos.  
Todos muertos.

Con todos sus compañeros muertos, e incluso parte de su propia cara cayéndose a pedazos, se acercó al amo, intentando pedirle ayuda.

El amo le sonrió débilmente y se alejó con su Pikachu, desvaneciéndose en la blancura.

El entrenador miró a todos lados, intentando encontrar a donde había ido…  
Pero no había nadie ahí…

Aquél al que había estado buscando ya no estaba más.

Su espíritu condenado a engañar a los mejores para que lo buscaran…

Sólo para hallar un fantasma.

"Mamá…  
Hace tanto frío…  
No puedo seguir…"

El entrenador se arrastró al borde de la montaña y miró hacia abajo. Miró atrás, a los cuerpos muertos de sus mejores amigos y miró hacia abajó, hacia el fondo.

"Ha acabado…"

Saltó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, dejando el resto de su pierna en el borde.

La blancura regresó, y cayó tan densa como antes, esperando a su próxima víctima.

_El caso "Pokémon"_

-Buenas tardes doctor.  
-Buenas tardes. Pase usted, acuéstese y digamé que tiene.  
-Terror, doctor. Eso es lo que tengo. Una sensación de angustia y de desesperación.  
-Pues dígame, que fue lo que sucedió.  
-Pues mire: no sé si fue un sueño, algo que me cayó mal, una experiencia bajo los efectos del alcohol, o quizás una broma muy bien hecha. No tengo ni idea, pero eso si, es algo que jamás olvidaré.  
Bueno pues explíqueme mejor porfavor  
-Johan, a sus órdenes. Soy psicólogo. Vaya ironía, ¿no? Que un psicólogo analize a un psicólogo jaja. Pero bueno.  
-¿Qué recuerda de ese día, que hizo, que comió, que bebió, que?  
-Pues, de hecho, nada. Nada fuera de mi rutina diaria. Recuerdo que fui con mi esposa a comprar un ataúd para mi bebé recién fallecido. Ella estaba desconsolada, estaba perdida, sentía que también ella se me iba a ir. Ella me dijo que si ella también se iba, que me volviera a casar, que tuviera una nueva vida, donde no recordase todo lo vivido. Ella se estaba muriendo de tristeza. De pronto, así de la nada, ella se desmayó. La llevé al hospital enseguida. La dejé ahí para que estuviera tranquila. Recordé en ese momento que debía regresar a mi oficina por mis llaves. Seguramente por las prisas las olvidé por accidente. Recuerdo que estaba lloviendo. Las calles estaban tan peligrosas, y yo intentando manejar rápido para llegar a mi oficina y no dejar sola a mi mujer. Lo bueno es que llegué bien. Entré por la puerta trasera, no quería que pensaran que todavía estaba disponible para recibir gente. La entrada trasera de mi oficina es muy oscura y tétrica. Siempre me ha dado miedo pasar por ahí. Llegue a mi escritorio, tomé mis llaves y me dispuse a salir rápidamente, cuando una mujer con su hijo me detuvieron enfrente de la entrada a mi consultorio. Yo les dije que no tenía tiempo, y que me dejaran en paz, pero la mujer me dijo que le ayudara, pues el estaba muy grave. Él llevaba una consola portátil en sus manos. Se veía que estaba jugando algo como de aventuras. Su juego se veía en blanco y negro. Su madre, desesperada, le intentó arrebatar la consola de las pequeñas manos del niño. En respuesta, el niño gritó de una manera tan horrible y tan estruendosa que todos alrededor se nos quedaron viendo. Su madre insistió en que le hiciera una consulta. No tuve más remedio que decir que si. Lo pase a mi consultorio y él se sentó y siguió jugando en su consola. Le pregunte a que estaba jugando y el dijo:  
-Estoy jugando mi juego favorito. Se llama Pokémon.  
Le pregunté si podía ver lo que estaba haciendo y dijo que no. Dijo que su amigo rojo se enojaría con él si dejaba que yo lo viese. Le pregunté que quién era rojo y él me dijo:  
-Es un amigo mío. Siempre está conmigo. Me dijo que no podía hablar de él, porque me puede lastimar. Seguramente lo hará ahora.  
Después de eso, yo le dije que me dejara ver a rojo. El me dijo que no, y me golpeó muy fuerte. Yo me asusté, pues un niño no tiene esa fuerza a esa edad. Le arrebaté su consola y miré la pantalla. En ella estaba un personaje caminando por un pueblo pequeño con una gran torre a un costado. Había muy pocos edificios en ese pequeño pueblo. La pantalla parpadeó y mostró una escena que decía:  
-Un Pikachu salvaje ha aparecido! Ve Mew!  
Después de eso, el tal "Mew" dijo:  
-Mew usó maldición!  
Y entonces, la pantalla se empezó a obscurecer. Al tal mew se le cayeron los ojos y perdió partes de su cuerpo. La pantalla dijo:  
-Mew ha sacrificado parte de sí para maldecir a el Pikachu salvaje!  
Luego, el Mew empezó a brotar sangre de las partes que había perdido. La pantalla se hizo más clara y la música de fondo cambió de golpe. Se empezó a revertir y empezó a sonar más oscura y tétrica. El tal Pikachu dijo:  
-Por… favor… detente…  
Y la figura empezó a temblar  
-El Pikachu está muy asustado para moverse. Ha empezado a llorar!  
Unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del Pikachu  
Y entonces, el Mew lo agarró con el brazo que le quedaba y lo comenzó a devorar violentamente. Le arrancó los ojos, su cola y sus orejas. La pantalla dijo:  
-Mew está asesinando al Pikachu salvaje! Pikachu pide piedad!  
Y luego, después de haber terminado, la pantalla terminó diciendo:  
-El Pikachu salvaje ha muerto!  
Y la pantalla se obscureció. Sonó una música muy tétrica y el niño, al oírla, se empezó a golpear contra el suelo. Me arrebató su consola mientras leía que la pantalla decía: "TU DEBES SOMETERTE. DEBES SUFRIR". El niño me miró antes de irse y dijo:  
-¡Tu esposa no vivirá mucho!  
Y el pequeño se fue llorando. Tras él, dejaba pequeños charquitos de sangre, seguramente por el hecho de que se golpeó contra el suelo. Me fijé por la ventana de mi consultorio y no vi a la mujer ni a su hijo. Seguramente se fueron corriendo. Yo estaba temblando por lo que me dijo el niño, y por lo que vi en su juego. Me fui a el hospital temblando. Entre y pregunté por mi esposa. Fui al cuarto al que me dijeron y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, vi una sombra que se salió del cuarto de mi esposa, y que se iba corriendo por el pasillo. Al entrar, vi a mi esposa pálida, cubierta por sábanas. Al levantar esa sábana, su pecho y su estomago estaban abiertos, brotando sangre. Sus órganos se veían claramente. Casi vomito. Mi esposa aún respiraba. Me veía a los ojos. Yo le pregunté que quién le había hecho eso, y ella solo me dijo:  
.Él… está… aquí… nos… ve… tu… sabías… rojo…  
Y entonces, cerró sus ojos. De pronto y de golpe, la puerta se abrió y vi a unos doctores que me veían fijamente. Yo estaba llorando. No entendía por qué me veían así. Vi mis manos, y estas estaban manchadas de sangre, al igual que mi camisa. Dije: No fui yo, y ellos solo llamaron a seguridad. Yo lloraba. Después de eso, me desmayé. Al despertar, estaba en una cama de hospital. Un par de doctores estaban conversando, y les pregunté qué pasó. Ellos me dijeron que yo había sido acusado del asesinato de mi esposa, hasta que analizaron la sangre de mis manos y se dieron cuenta que no era su sangre… ni la mía. Me declararon inocente. Me dijeron que yo estaba herido de las manos, como si me hubieran rasguñado. Tenía las manos vendadas. Me dieron de alta ese mismo día. Revisé los bolsillos de mi ropa. Estaban mis llaves, mi cartera, un clip… y una consola como la del niño, solo que esta estaba manchada de sangre que aún parecía fresca. Pedí que la analizaran, y me dijeron que tenía 3 tipos de sangre: La mía, la que no concordaba con las de los análisis… y la de mi esposa.  
-Eso que me dice usted es…  
-Y eso no es todo doctor, desde ese día, no puedo dormir, no puedo comer, perdí peso, perdí amigos, perdí mi vida. Cada que intento dormir doctor, oigo la música de esa consola… y al oírla recuerdo ese día, eso que vi, eso que, creo yo, viví. No sé qué hacer doctor… ah! Y además, aún conservo esa consola que encontré en mi bolsillo. ¿La quiere ver?  
-Pues… si usted me lo permite… ¿De aquí se enciende?  
-Si si…  
–… dice "Game Freak"… y ahora dice… Pokémon edición Azul…. me pregunta si quiero "cargar" una partida. ¿Lo hago?  
-No sé doctor. Yo solo la he encendido, pero no resisto oír esa música del principio. Me da escalofríos.  
-Ok… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Pueblo Lavanda? ¿Qué significa? Parece ser que me puedo mover… ¿Pero qué es esto? "Un Pikachu salvaje ha aparecido".  
-Oh no… no doctor… no lo haga… esa música… ¡Deténgase por favor!  
-Pero por qu…

Después de esto, la cinta se corta. No hay más en la cámara de seguridad del consultorio de Adam Tomas. La cinta fue grabada el 13 de abril del 2000. El cuerpo del psicólogo Adam Tomas se encontró mutilado en su oficina. En su mano derecha, se encontraba la consola "Game Boy" con el cartucho del juego: "Pokémon Azul". El paradero del psicólogo Johan Hills sigue sin conocerse.

_Painend la leyenda del Pokémon Demonio_

Debo contaros que, sinceramente, comprar el nuevo juego de Pokémon Negro por Internet, ha sido la peor decisión de toda mi vida. Pronto comprenderéis por qué.

Hace un par de meses, cometí dicho error: obtuve mi juego de Pokémon Negro, comprándolo por Internet… Aquí empezó todo.

Una mañana cualquiera, tras el desayuno, el cartero llamó a mi puerta. Yo sabía perfectamente a lo que venía, pues llevaba esperando su llegada durante unas tres semanas. La paciencia infinita que tuve para conseguir el preciado (preciado, me lo parecía al principio) juego, se vio recompensada al fin. Abrí la puerta, firmé sus papeles y adquirí mi paquete. Ya desde ese momento sentía, a la par que la alegría de tenerlo, una siniestra sensación, a la que francamente no hice demasiado caso (craso error).

Nada más entrar en casa, no dije nada a nadie. Subí corriendo a mi cuarto a jugar y jugar como un poseso, no podéis imaginar con qué ganas lo iba pasando y cuánta diversión me daba hacerlo. La idea de vivir una nueva aventura Pokémon siempre me emociona…

A la hora de la merienda, descansé un poco. Tras comerme mi bocadillo, cogí mi DS y salí a jugar con mis amigos, y de paso poder presumir de mi nueva "joyita". Casi todos mis amigos tenían ya el juego, y ya iban bastante avanzados, por lo que me molestaba un poco verles ya cercanos a su séptima medalla, alguno que otro venciendo a Mirto, en fin.. Bastante adelantados. Pero, qué deciros, el juego me parecía tan especial, que a mis ojos, aunque supiese ya qué iba a suceder más adelante, no perdía su misticismo natural. Yo era como un niño con una piñata de cumpleaños: todos sabíamos que había chuches… Pero no perdíamos la ilusión de apalear esos simpáticos muñecos.

En una de éstas, al dejar de jugar todos, nos pusimos a bromear; mis colegas con el Pokémon Blanco debatiendo contra mis amigos con Pokémon Negro, entre los cuales me encontraba yo, sobre qué juego era el mejor. Todos mostrábamos nuestros cartuchos, haciendo toda clase de tonterías y "frikadas". Ese fue el concreto instante en el que me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien…

Por algún motivo que no comprendía, y desearía nunca haberlo comprendido, la tarjeta de mi Pokémon Negro no coincidía con la de mis otros compañeros; la pegatina del juego era diferente, no poseía los símbolos distintivos de la casa Nintendo, y el fondo era de un negro más oscuro…

En principio sólo lo vi curioso. Quizá el motivo era que, al adquirir yo dicho juego posteriormente que mis amigos, habían cambiado el modelo, o tal vez todo se debía a que yo lo compré por Internet, en otro lugar donde la fuente era distinta. Quizá simplemente su anterior dueño la había diseñado porque le gustó más así, quién lo sabría. A fin de cuentas, jugué delante de los demás y nadie vio nada distinto en él, tampoco yo me percaté de nada. Mientras os escribo esto soy bien consciente de lo ingenuos que fuimos… De lo ingenuo que fui.

Terminamos la tarde con un divertido partido de fútbol. Siempre despeja y sienta bien una buena sesión de deporte, en especial con personas que te diviertes. Tras esto, nos despedimos. Era hora de volver a casa.

Al llegar a casa, era bastante tarde. El partido se había extendido más de lo esperado, y yo me entretuve por el camino. Mi madre y yo tuvimos una discusión… Importante, para ser sutil. Acabé bastante enfadado con ella, aunque no menos que ella conmigo, y lo peor es que, de postre, tenía ahí a la pesada de mi hermana tocándome las narices: "¡Mamá tiene razón siempre!" "¡Mamá te ha reñido, chincha rabiña!" Esas frases tan profundas y que acompañan en el sentimiento, con las que siempre nos deleitan las hermanas pequeñas.

Total, que me evadí un poco del mundo, tomando una agradable ducha. Tras esto, me dispuse a cenar, sabiendo perfectamente que no podría, tras todo lo que pasó con mi madre. Estaba castigado sin ordenador, sin consolas, y evidentemente sin cenar. No era preciso decirlo.

Tan solo fue entrar en la cocina, y mi madre lo dijo todo con una sola mirada. Sin discutir ni rechistar, porque yo también estaba cansado de problemas, me subí a mi cuarto. Si se pensaba que no jugaría a mi nuevo juego de Pokémon Negro, iba lista. Contaba con la DS en mi bolsillo y una edad de adolescente perfecta para adoptar una actitud de rebeldía. Sin más preámbulos, jugué.

Proseguí con mi partida. Me llamó mucho la atención que, en el menú principal que aparece después de Reshiram y "Pulsa Start", las letras eran de color rojo intenso. No me había dado cuenta ni me había fijado de cómo eran antes, así que di por hecho que siempre habían sido así. "¡Qué chulo!", pensé para mis adentros. Hoy sé perfectamente que son blancas…

Al darle a la opción "Continuar", el juego se me congeló. Genial, vamos… Un juego nuevecito, y ya tocando las narices. ¿Podría ir a peor la cosa? … Sí.

Después de dos o tres intentos más, finalmente pude continuar la partida. Me encontraba donde había guardado, en Ciudad Gres. Antes de jugar el partido, hacía ya un par de horas, acababa de superar el Gimnasio Gres y la zona del Solar de los Sueños. No me costó demasiado. Orgulloso, con mi primera medalla, seguí adelante. Nunca olvidaré el precioso detalle acuático de la fuente situada a la salida de dicha ciudad. Fue lo último que viví con normalidad de este juego…

Llegué a la Ruta 3. Allí, mientras andaba, de repente, se me abrió un cuadro de diálogo. En él, una persona que de momento no sabía quién era, me llamó. Me dijo: "¡Oye, Thor! ¡Esperaaa!". Thor era el nombre de mi entrenador en el juego. Me suponía que estaba comenzando un nuevo espacio en el que sucede la historia, diálogos de forma lineal. Ya sabéis… Viene el profesor, el rival, mamá, sucede un combate, te entregan algo… Esas cosas que siempre sabemos que ocurrirán cuando algo nos para de repente en los juegos de Pokémon. Sin embargo, esta vez era distinto. Nada más ocurrió, podía moverme libremente por la ruta sin opresiones de ningún tipo. Busqué quien pudiera haberme llamado, quizá era un suceso del juego en el que alguien iba a darte un susto bromeando. Y vaya que si me dieron un susto, aunque no como habría deseado. En absoluto…

Debo admitir que en este momento me invadía cierto malestar. No tenía miedo, después de todo… ¿qué podía pasar? Pero el hecho de que algo fuera a pasar de repente en el juego, aunque se tratase de una tontería, siempre me daba cierta inquietud.

Volví sobre mis pasos, en busca de quien me hubiera llamado. Pasé por toda la Ciudad Gres, edificios, personas, todo. Analicé detalladamente la fuente que estaba a su lado, la gente por allí. Nada. Nada fuera de lo normal. Confuso aunque más tranquilo, me decidí a continuar. "Probablemente aparecerá más adelante, al final de la ruta", me decía.

Al pasar una vez más por la misma ruta, en el mismo sitio… De nuevo, la llamada… "¡Oye, Thor! ¡Esperaaa!". Vale, aquí sí que estaba asustado, hablando con franqueza. Esta vez fui más meticuloso y observé a mi alrededor. Me fijé en un detalle importante: Mi personaje dirigió la mirada al frente al cerrar el cuadro de diálogo. Allí se encontraba un anciano. Su mirada, tras lo sucedido, me invadió de temor. Supongo que en ese momento todo fue sugestión… Pero de ahí en adelante, nada fue producto de mi imaginación.

El anciano permanecía impasible y estoico, observándome. ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿Qué quería de mí? Y, lo más importante: ¿qué iba a suceder?

Armado de valor, me dirigí hacia él, y le hablé sin vacilar. Él me dijo: "¡Ah, eres tú!" … ¿Eres tú? ¿tú? ¿de qué me conocía? Tal vez se trataba de algún vidente que formaba parte de la historia… Aunque ninguno de mis amigos me había contado nada de eso. Había visto el final del juego y nada en él me encajaba con la presencia de un vidente entre los personajes. Pero bueno, me autoconvencí de ello, qué remedio.

El anciano continuó hablando: "Hemos cuidado de tus Pokémon y, ¡vaya sorpresa que nos hemos llevado!" …

Esta frase ya me sonaba más. Durante unos segundos respiré tranquilidad… "Maldita sea, es el viejo de la Guardería" me dije aliviado. Hasta que caí en la cuenta…

Acababa de llegar ahí por primera vez en toda mi partida. No había ninguna partida anterior guardada, el juego estaba completamente al principio. ¿Qué Pokémon? No había dejado ningún Pokémon… Era imposible. De nuevo el temor me invadió… Quizá ahora más que antes.

A medida que el anciano hablaba, mi miedo aumentaba: "¡Tus Pokémon tenían un Huevo!" … Si antes me aumentó la sensación de malestar, imaginaos cómo estaría ahora. ¿Qué iba a salir de ahí? Es un Huevo nacido de la nada… De ninguna parte. Era totalmente imposible que fuera mío.

Tras esto, llegó el instante que marcaría el rumbo de esta historia para siempre… Y lo sé, siempre sabré que me equivoqué al decidir…

El anciano dijo: "Todavía no sabemos de dónde lo han sacado". Anda, amigo, yo tampoco.

"¿Lo quieres?" … Permanecí en esa pregunta durante 10 minutos aproximadamente, sin exagerar ni un poco. Poneos en situación: Sábado, madrugada, en tu cama, bajo la sábana, un silencio sepulcral en tu casa… Te ofrecen un Huevo de procedencia absolutamente desconocida. No es como esas ocasiones en las que te dicen "No sabemos de dónde ha venido" y tú sabes perfectamente lo que han hecho tu Pokémon macho y hembra. No. No había nada ni nadie que hubiera dado vida a ese Huevo tan enigmático…

"Sí". Esa fue mi elección. Mal, muy mal. Nunca debí. "Llévatelo y no regreses con él", me dijo finalmente el anciano. Juraría que en ediciones anteriores, el anciano de la Guardería solía ser más gentil… Pero bueno, me conformé así. Entonces decidí hablarle de nuevo… En juegos anteriores, cuando hablabas con él, te decía qué Pokémon tenías dentro de la Guardería, así como en qué grado congeniaban, para así saber si pueden criar entre sí.

Al hablarle, el anciano me dijo la frase que me dejó completamente seguro de que estaba pasando algo MUY raro. Él dijo:

"Llévalo lejos… Devuélvelo a su lugar."

De acuerdo. Ahora pude declararme oficialmente cagado de miedo. Algo muy extraño sucedía con ese Huevo. Si era parte de la nueva trama de Pokémon Blanco y Negro, hubiera admitido que estaba muy currada. Demasiado currada. Y, desgraciadamente, no solía ser así.

Examiné mi Huevo. En sus Datos podían apreciarse muchas cosas demasiado extrañas para un simple Huevo. El primer dato parecía estar bien: "Huevo misterioso obtenido el 8-8-2011". Lo siguiente me dejó más confuso… "Origen: Lugar lejano." Señores, creo que todos sabemos muy bien que el Origen de todos los Huevos es "Guardería" o "Pareja Guardería" o algo así. Y la Guardería no es un lugar que digamos Lejano.

El tercer y último dato me dio lo que yo creía que era la respuesta al misterio. "Vigilando el Huevo – Parece que a este Huevo le va a costar abrirse…" Bingo. Debía tratarse de uno de los conocidos "Huevos Malos". Ahora todas las piezas me encajaban: el juego debería haberme venido mal, y eso daba esa serie de errores tan particulares. A pesar de tener un Huevo Malo en un juego recién comprado, me sentía aliviado. Irónico, ¿no?

Por desgracia, aquí no acabó todo: me extrañó el hecho de que dicho Huevo tenía Pokérus. ¿Esto era posible? No estaba seguro, la verdad. No le di importancia. Ahora no me asustaba, a todo lo raro que veía le adjudicaba el motivo de que se trataba de un Huevo Malo. Como último detalle que captó mi interés, añado que el Huevo estaba manchado de rojo, y no de verde, como suele ser normal. Esto último me hizo pensármelo más, ya que había visto en páginas especializadas imágenes de Huevos Malos y, físicamente, eran imposibles de distinguir. No obstante, negado a ser supersticioso, seguí convenciéndome de que todo ocurría debido al posible defecto de mi juego.

Ahora, por desgracia, volvemos a los sucesos paranormales: Cerré el cuadro de Datos del Huevo, y me dirigí hacia el PC para dejarlo ahí. Todos sabemos que abrir un Huevo Malo es muy peligroso para la partida. Dejaría que se pudriese en un hueco del PC, en la última caja, en el último hueco. Sin embargo, en este momento, ocurrió algo inexplicable para cualquier juego, cualquier circunstancia y cualquier "Huevo Malo":

"Lleva una carta".

Lectores y lectoras: ¿Cómo narices (por no decir cojones) lleva un Huevo, aunque sea el más Malo de los Malos, una carta? Es IMPOSIBLE. Mi tranquilidad de que fuese un Huevo Malo para olvidar en el PC para siempre se desvaneció, destruida en mil pedazos. De nuevo reemplacé cordura por temor. Me puse bastante nervioso…

Apagué el PC y miré mi equipo. Sí, el susodicho Huevo llevaba una carta. Era la primera vez, y esperaba que la última, que veía el sprite de un Huevo con el símbolo de carta a su lado. Lejos de resultarme gracioso, hizo que se me encogiera el corazón.

No había aprendido la lección. En ese momento me di cuenta. Si bien la curiosidad me arrastró a aceptar ese Huevo a un extraño anciano, ahora me empujaba a leer esa carta, como el dulce aroma de una pastelería a comprar dulces bollos de chocolate. Sabes que no son saludables, pero es inevitable.

Sí. Leí esa carta. ¿Adivináis qué ponía?

"I want out of here. I need it." – Quiero salir de aquí. Lo necesito.

Si alguna vez habéis visto películas de miedo con sobresaltos, conoceréis más que de sobra esa sensación que te invade cuando el zombie aparece de repente en la pantalla, cuando en el cine suena la música fuerte y retumbando en toda la sala tras el silencio infinito característico de las salas. Esa sensación de que las manos se congelan, y de que tu corazón daría cuanto estuviera en su mano por salir por tu garganta. La sensación del sobresalto, la tensión, quizá ansiedad. Una sensación emocionante cuando sabes que lo que sucede a tu alrededor es ficción. Cómo os envidiaba en ese momento…

Mi alma era hielo al leer esa carta. Su aspecto de por sí era ya espeluznante: Un fondo gris mate, con letras negras y profundas como la misma noche… Por si fuera poco, ya lo que ponía no es que fuese más tranquilizador. Consideraba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo una broma de pésimo gusto, si es que alguien humano estaba detrás de todo eso… Cosa que empezaba a dudar.

Si es cierto que la curiosidad mató al gato, mi gato estaba ya muerto más de sus 7 veces. Se me quitaron las ganas de hacer cualquier gesto de curiosidad desde ese momento y hasta el fin de mis días. No quería abrir ese Huevo, no quería tenerlo encima y quería quemar ese juego para jamás en mi vida volver a oír nada sobre él. Intenté dejarlo en el PC una y otra vez, una, dos, tres y mil veces, pero no era posible. Traté de quitarle la carta, pero no era posible. El juego no me daba la opción "Quitar" en el submenú de "Carta". Sólo había "Leer" y "Salir". Armándome de valor, volví a abrir la carta. Quería buscarle una explicación, un motivo a todo lo que estaba pasando que me sacara esa ansiedad del cuerpo.

Pero… Mi ansiedad aumentó.

La carta, sin motivo aparente, había cambiado. Ahora el fondo era negro, y sus letras eran de un color rojo tan vivo que parecía que la pantalla de mi DS sangraba…

Ponía:

"Get me out of here… Please…" – Sácame de aquí… Por favor…

Esto, lectores y lectoras, hay que vivirlo para saber qué se siente. Hablando en términos coloquiales y entendibles, el cague era de cojones. Empezaba a sospechar que todo lo que estaba sucediendo no era real. Yo me debí dormir bajo la sábana mientras jugaba, y mañana iba a ser todo normal, mi juego normal, mi vida normal, y mi ansiedad y miedo una estúpida anécdota que me dará grima hasta la hora del café del desayuno. Pero nada más lejos. Esto era bien real…

Aunque quizá os burléis de mí, tenía ganas de cerrar los ojos y esconderme, como un ingenuo niño pequeño. Que todo pasara. Una pesadilla estúpida, que el corazón no siente si los ojos no ven. Pero no podía hacer eso… Toda clase de ideas extrañas y sádicas se pasaban por mi mente. Tenía un inmenso temor a lo que pudiera pasar si apagaba la DS.

Intentando ser empático (tanto como era humanamente posible), me metí en la historia. Yo era un entrenador con un Huevo muy particular, que me pedía con todas sus ansias (las que quepan en un Huevo) que le abriese. Quién sabe, quizá ese cascarón de lunares rojos era una especie de prisión… Quizás, dentro había algo que acabaría con todo esto, un final feliz, la liberación de cual fuera el ser que yacía en el más que mencionado Huevo. Además, me lo había pedido por favor.

No me preguntéis por qué, pues todavía hoy no sabría responderos, pero sentí que debía abrirlo. Tampoco sé de dónde supe sacar tal cantidad de empatía, pero me puse en el lugar de ese Huevo. De un estúpido Huevo. Me sentí como se podría sentir él. ¿Y si un maligno cascarón fuese mi prisión? Yo también querría ser liberado. Aunque quizá hubiera utilizado medios menos escalofriantes. Sin embargo, yo debía ser el elegido y, si ese Huevo lo había mostrado así, quizá debería cumplir con mi "deber".

Ahora bien, es bien sabida la dificultad que tienen los Huevos Malos para abrirse, y si su descripción coincidía con la de uno de ellos, quizá también lo haría su tiempo de gestación. De hecho, algunos Huevos Malos nunca se abren. Dicen que eso depende de los datos que hayas corrompido. No recuerdo haber corrompido nada… No había "metido mano" a mi juego en ninguna de sus formas posibles.

Debía intentarlo. No estaba solucionando nada diciéndome que hacerlo era difícil. Sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, así que me puse a ello. Lo llevé conmigo allá por donde avanzaba. Completaría la historia con él en mi equipo, aunque quizá me dañase la partida. Era un riesgo que tenía asumido, lo correría.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa, cuando, al salir de la Guardería, tan solo tuve que torcer al camino de la izquierda de la Ruta 3, cuando se me abrió un cuadro de diálogo:

"…", ponía.

Después de eso, la pantalla estuvo en negro durante unos segundos. Mientras permanecía así, pensaba que todo había terminado por fin. Tal vez ese era el final para una anécdota que contar a los amigos, el Huevo se "abrió" entre sombras, y todo acabó bien. Pero solo unos 10 segundos después, aproximadamente, salió la pantalla de eclosión del Huevo. Me llamó la atención que no empezaba a resquebrajarse como solía pasar en juegos anteriores. Estaba estático, frío, distante… No mostraba reacción aparente. Sin embargo, pasado lo pasado, el hecho de que no empezara a abrirse era lo que menos me preocupaba.

De repente, sin ningún movimiento previo, haciéndome dar un saltito sobre mí mismo del susto… El Huevo se abrió.

Ahora viene la parte más escalofriante de todo el juego. Si bien antes lo había pasado muy mal en cuanto a sustos y temores, en ese instante me di cuenta de que el auténtico pánico acababa de empezar.

De todas los Pokémon que imaginé que podrían nacer de ese Huevo, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que fuese algo tan espantoso. Según mi teoría anterior, sobre aquello de que el interior del Huevo contenía un ser atrapado, me imaginaba algo más… esperanzador, ahí dentro. Qué deciros, un Togepi, un Pikachu… ¿Quizá un Arceus? Pero nada de eso…

El Huevo contenía… … No sé muy bien qué era. Todavía hoy sigo dudando si verdaderamente, eso era lo que yo bauticé por Zorua. Era el único Pokémon al que se me podía asemejar. Era un ser de lo más extraño. Si la intención del juego era representar un nuevo Pokémon, estaba bastante claro que se había basado en Zorua. Por ello lo llamaremos así de aquí en adelante.

No sólo la presencia de un Pokémon del tipo Siniestro en un Huevo así ya asustaba por sí sola, si es que era de ese tipo, sino también todos aquellos matices distintivos que le acompañaban. Señores, no veréis en vuestra vida un Zorua como el que yo tuve la espantosa oportunidad de ver:

En el lugar de sus orejitas, ahora habían en su cabeza unos enormes y afilados cuernos del color de la sangre más pura. A ello le acompañaban numerosas manchas de sangre, fría y repugnante sangre, repartidas entre sus patitas y su boca. Daba la impresión de que, en una vida anterior, ese despiadado ser hubiese matado sin control a todo ser que se le cruzara por delante. Sus ojos transmitían la inquietud y el ardor de las entrañas del infierno, sensación quizá acompañada por los mechones de pelo que tenía en medio de sus cuernos, ahora transformados sospechosamente en los colores de un fuego vivo e intenso. La oscuridad de su pelaje era mayor de lo normal, notoria hasta en el día más radiante.

Ya dije esta frase previamente, pero insisto: Para saber cómo me sentí, esto hay que vivirlo.

Tras eclosionar el huevo, salió un cuadro de texto. "…" . Nada más, punto (nunca mejor dicho). La pantalla verde de eclosión del Huevo desapareció sin darme siquiera la oportunidad de darle a este ser un mote. Di por hecho que la historia de terror que estaba viviendo ya tenía el nombre perfecto para él. Y no me equivocaba.

De nuevo, guiado por el estúpido espíritu de empatía y aventura (matizo severamente en estúpido), me decidí por mirar sus Datos. Solo al abrir la pantalla del menú Pokémon, ya todo era diferente.

El fondo era negro. Absolutamente. Sin ningún tipo de estampado, motivo, o decorado. Ni el más mínimo. El cuadrito de selección de cada Pokémon, que solía ser celeste, ahora era amarillo. El nombre de cada Pokémon seguía normal, afortunadamente. Aunque sinceramente, con un ser como ese en mi equipo, era incapaz de ver la tranquilidad por ninguna parte. Llamadme raro.

El cuadro de este ser era distinto. El nombre y su barra de PS no eran respectivamente blanco y verde; ambos eran rojos. Otra vez, el dichoso rojo. Era un color al que estaba cogiendo asco esa noche. Y sí, lectores y lectoras, mi pijama es rojo.

El susodicho ser se llamaba Painend. Menudo mote. Si bien junto no significa nada, es de lógica que se trata de una palabra compuesta. "Pain end" Que significa "final del dolor" o "dolor final", refiriéndose a un dolor extremadamente intenso… Este nombre me hizo pensar en dos posibles opciones sobre la vida de Painend: O había sufrido más que nadie, y busca venganza… O peor aún, es conocido por el terrible dolor que en su día hizo sufrir a sus víctimas… ¿Por qué me ponía a pensar en esas cosas? Esto me estaba afectando demasiado.

El caso es que abrí la ficha de Painend, que tardó cerca de 20 segundos en abrirse para dejarme ver sus datos: debo decir que TODOS sus datos me dieron sus correspondientes vuelcos en el corazón.

De naturaleza, ninguna conocida. "Naturaleza despiadada". Tócate las narices.  
"Huevo recibido el 6-6-2006". Parece ser que este demonio (visto lo visto pasé a considerarlo como tal) nació en este famoso día… Para mayor cague personal.  
"Origen: The hell". Ahora explicadme por qué venía del infierno, y por qué estaba este dato en inglés. Ojalá no hubiera seguido viéndolo.  
"Eclosionado en: Ruta 3 el 8-8-2011". Bueno, algo normal… Afortunadamente.  
En la descripción del carácter (recordemos que aquí tenemos "Buen fajador, Voluntarioso, Cuerpo resistente, etc…) él tenía "…". Sin comentarios.

"Nº Pokédex: – ". Esto no asusta, pero es ligeramente inconcluyente.  
"Nombre: Painend." Bueno, esto lo sabíamos, aunque no deja de quitar el hipo.  
"Tipo: ? ." Conservaba su tipo desde que era un Huevo.  
"EO: (acojónate con esto) Lucifer." Bueno, nada que decir.  
"Nº ID: 66666". Ojo con esto: mis demás Pokémon conservan mi ID original. Esto se debe a que ese Painend estaba siendo considerado originariamente de… Bueno, de Lucifer, por qué no decirlo.

Como dato normal, añado que se encontraba al Nivel 1. Su único dato anormal (cómo no, algo debía haber), eran sus PS. A pesar de que le quedaba 1 PS, sus PS máximos eran 66. Demasiados para un recién nacido aunque se trate de un Chansey. Ni un legendario nacería con unos PS tan elevados. Por lo demás, como más de uno habrá intuido, tenía todos sus Stats a 6. Aparentemente no tenía ninguna Habilidad Especial. Sinceramente, con ese aspecto, no creo que fuese menester tenerla. Le bastaría con asesinar a sus enemigos, supongo.

Conocía dos ataques: Uno, llamémoslo normal, porque por lo menos existe, pero un Zorua (dando por hecho que es un Zorua) no puede conocerlo; Pesadilla.  
El segundo no tenía un nombre aparente. Estaba impregnado con el mismo misterio que el resto de datos de Painend. Se llamaba "?". Si lo seleccionaba para leer su descripción, con su potencia y precisión, tan solo me encontraba con el cuadro de descripción vacío, y los otros dos valores al igual que los ataques de efecto (Pantalla Luz, Recuperación, etc…), es decir, —- y —- . Como PP, qué casualidad, lectores y lectoras: 6.

Tras haberlo analizado, solo pude llegar a una conclusión más que evidente: Este ser era más enigmático de lo que podía apreciarse a primera vista, si bien ya era extraño desde que eclosionó. No entendía demasiado bien de qué iba esto… Las sensaciones de miedo que me invadían se hacían cada vez más fuertes y cada vez me venían más continuas. Llegué a creer tonterías de la clase: "A ver si el juego me va a absorber y me mata Painend". Es evidente que esto no sucedió, solo trato de haceros ver cómo podía sentirme para llegar a optar semejante parida como una posibilidad.

Ahora continuó el miedo. Tenía una carta.

Sabía perfectamente que, fuera lo que fuese lo que ese trozo de papel tuviera plasmado, iba a formar parte de un trauma que para mí ya tenía nombre: Painend. Visto lo visto y llegados hasta ese punto, no iba a dejar de leerla, apagar la consola y quedarme toda la noche sin dormir del terror que me tenía poseído. Si decidí ayudar a aquel Huevo, tenía que cargar con sus consecuencias, aunque fuesen venidas, literalmente, de los confines del inframundo.

Sin más dilación, abrí la carta. También tardó unos segundos en abrirse después de una larga pausa en pantalla negra. Cuando se mostró al fin, me percaté de que, por difícil que pareciera, era más espeluznante que la anterior. Si bien seguía conservando sus colores negro y rojo vivo, ahora las letras parecían "derramarse". Como si estuviera escrito con tinta… Una tinta especial, ya imaginaréis de qué hablo. Aunque era complicado, traté de leer lo que ponía. De nuevo, un mensaje de los que congelan el corazón:

"End with this pain. Don't leave me."

Acaba con este dolor. No me abandones.

A medida que mi sangre se helaba poco a poco, un conglomerado de sentimientos se apoderaba de todo mi ser. Un "mix" entre angustia, pena, terror indescriptible y ganas de salir corriendo merodeaba por mi interior, haciéndome sentir tan… mal, para resumir descripciones… Sí, era puro mal lo que sentía. En todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Nunca debí empezar todo esto. Muchos lo pensaréis, me imagino. Puedo aseguraros que de haber sabido todo lo que iba a suceder, jamás hubiera vuelto a comprar un juego de Pokémon en mi vida. Tampoco volvería a comprar nada por Internet. Sin embargo, lo hecho estaba hecho. Debía ser yo quien acabara con esto.

Me pregunté qué debía hacer en ese momento. A decir verdad, aunque estaba decidido a ayudar a ese "engendro del diablo", no sabía demasiado bien cómo hacerlo. No quería que le abandonase. ¿Acaba con este dolor? ¿Qué dolor? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo acabo con él? Sin darme cuenta, estaba haciendo algo que no habría pensado hacer en mi vida ni loco: es como si estuviera hablando con él …

Tenía la impresión de que, sin saber demasiado bien por qué, Painend entendía lo que estaba pensando. Él sabía que yo quería ayudarle, y de alguna manera eso nos reconfortaba… A ambos. "¿pero qué estoy haciendo?" Murmuré para mis adentros. Entonces me olvidé de "contactar" con Painend, y pensé con cordura por una vez en toda la noche.

Tomé la decisión de quitarle la carta. Esta vez sí pude, para mi sorpresa. Me sorprendió gratamente el hecho de que pude quitársela, eliminarla y mirar mi equipo Pokémon sin que él tuviera una carta más, que saliese de la nada. Por fin. Salí corriendo hacia mi PC. Delante de él, me aseguré de que Painend no hubiera hecho nada extraño. Excelente, no tenía ninguna carta. Encendí el ya mencionado PC e introduje a Painend en la Caja 1. Intenté liberarlo, para después hablar con la Profesora Encina sobre lo sucedido, así un poco más calmado. Bueno, podéis imaginaros que no cayó esa breva, pero por intentarlo no perdí nada. Al darle a Liberar, y a Sí para confirmar, Painend iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Sin embargo, volvió a formarse como si nada hubiera pasado, y se me abrió de nuevo otro cuadro de texto, que decía lo siguiente.

"¡Painend te necesita!".

Aunque esto me asustó, la verdad es que no me supuso una sorpresa. Me esperaba algún fenómeno paranormal en lo que se refería a deshacerse de semejante ser. Dejando a Painend en el PC, y sin más contemplaciones, me fui hacia el destino que me marqué: la Profesora Encina. En los juegos de Pokémon, la respuesta a los problemas suele tenerla el profesor/a correspondiente. Todavía tenía la vana esperanza de que el juego reconociera algo de lo que estaba sucediendo como acontecimiento lineal de la historia. Tonto de mí.

Continué andando hasta donde ella se encontraba, y hablé con ella. Por desgracia no me dijo nada fuera de lo normal. Menuda decepción… Bueno, poneos en el lugar del entrenador. Imagina que vas al profesor Pokémon de tu mundo y le cuentas que te han dado un Huevo de la nada que contiene un demonio. El profesor te contesta preguntándote cómo llevas la Pokédex. Evidentemente como entrenador te sientes tonto por lo que has contado y por lo que te han contestado. Como profesor, es comprensible; puede que yo también le cambiase de tema a un tipo así.

Bromas aparte, Encina no me dio respuestas concluyentes. Volví hasta la Ruta 3, donde se encontraba la Guardería, el origen de todo. Todavía hoy me resulta un lugar especial…

Aquí llega uno de los momentos más impactantes y fuertes de toda la trama, si no el que más. Lo que vi cuando encendí el PC para recoger a Painend y ayudarle, fue una imagen tan terrible y tan horrorosa que se me ha grabado en lo más profundo de la memoria. Os puedo jurar que cuando vi aquello algo en mi interior cambió drásticamente. Jamás pensé encontrarme algo así en toda mi vida. Casi puedo deciros que para mí es un trauma que aún no he superado…

No os andaré con más rodeos…

Painend se encontraba solo en el PC. Tení Pokémon capturados. No estaban. No había nada allí, salvo Painend, rodeado en la Caja 1 por terroríficas manchas de sangre. En este momento solté la consola sin poder evitarlo. Me puse a llorar… La inmensa sensación de miedo, espanto y dolor que me llenó el corazón todavía me pone los pelos de punta mientras os escribo esto.

Estuve llorando un largo rato. Sentía que odiaba con lo más profundo de mi ser a Painend… No me importaba en absoluto que esos Pokémon sean solo datos de un videojuego. Mi sentimiento se basaba en que Painend había devorado y destrozado a esos Pokémon por mi culpa… El sentimiento de culpa aún hoy me reconcome la conciencia.

Y sabía muy bien que Painend no podía tratarse de simples datos… No. Él era algo más. Algo que me atemorizaba…

Aquí, en este instante, cuando vi esa espeluznante escena, puedo declarar que fue el momento en el que más debilidad sentí… Solo quería apagar la consola y olvidarme de todo eso. Pero no podía. Painend había matado a todos mis Pokémon por dejarle a su aire. No apagaría la consola. No podía permitirle que acabase con todo mi juego. Era una cuestión personal. Algo personal.

No iba a permitirle devorar también a mi equipo. Le llevaría a donde tuviese que ir, le gustase o no le gustase. Él me pidió ayuda, y debía estar a su lado. Aquella carnicería me lo demostró.

Painend, en su sprite, estaba ahora aún más manchado de sangre. Intimidaba… Y tenía muchísimo miedo, pero no se lo demostraría. Debía ser fuerte… Fortaleza en nombre de la sangre inocente que ahora bañaba sus labios.

Saqué a Painend. Portaba una carta.

Esta vez ni me extrañé, ni me asusté, ni dudé (o por lo menos no lo di a mostrar). Abrí la carta sin titubear ni un segundo. Ya Painend no me asustaba, no era mi tormento, era mi enemigo. La carta contenía el siguiente mensaje:

"Thanks, I was hungry".

Esta carta sí que no me asustó en ningún momento. Ni aparentemente, ni en mi interior. De hecho, ardí en cólera, odio y frustración. ¿Se estaba riendo de mí? ¿Sabía cómo me sentía? Ahora estaba convencido de que no quería ayudarle. No iba a acabar con ese dolor. Painend me había provocado un dolor irreparable y no estaba en deuda con él en absoluto.

Retiré su carta y la eliminé con ansias.

Actué con lógica, y traté de buscar una forma de purificarle. Necesitaba sacar el mal que le domaba, ese demonio… Que me hizo tanto daño.

Sospechaba que se trataba de un Zorua poseído. Dudaba mucho que se tratara de un demonio puro. Al fin y al cabo, se alimentaba, nació de un Huevo, realizaba funciones vitales. Debía ser un ser vivo. Todo podría estar originado con algo similar a los "Pokémon Oscuros". Simplemente debía averiguar cómo "purificarlo".

Me decanté en primer lugar a ese compañero que siempre estaba ahí, en todos los juegos, hasta en la serie: el Centro Pokémon. Tal vez ahí podrían curar su mal. Lo dudaba muchísimo, ya lo veía venir como una posibilidad bastante remota. Pero había que intentarlo todo.

Me presenté en el Centro Pokémon. Hablé con la Enfermera Joy, y entregué mis Poké Ball. Hasta aquí normal. Como ya os imaginaréis, ahí teníamos a Painend para desentonar entre esa normalidad.

Joy coloca 5 de mis Poké Balls en la máquina que utiliza para sanar a los Pokémon. La última, no. Tardó un poco más de lo normal en entregármelas de vuelta, y me dijo lo siguiente, o algo parecido:

"… … … … No puedo hacer nada por Painend… … … Dirígete a Ciudad Esmalte… … … … Busca a Anís… … … Pregunta por Anís… …"

Lejos de asustarme (a estas alturas era difícil sorprenderme), me alegró que dijese eso. Al menos ya sabía qué tenía que hacer…

Ciudad Esmalte me quedaba cerca, como ya sabréis. Continué avanzando el modo historia, si es que tenía alguna cosa clara de este juego… Superé la lucha con Cheren y algunos Plasmas (o Plastas, lo mismo da). Estaba avanzando el juego con normalidad, mientras Painend me lo permitiera… que no fue demasiado tiempo.

De repente, sin ningún motivo aparente, un cuadro de texto se me abre espontáneamente:

"Painend se ha debilitado".

¿Qué? Aquí me quedé verdaderamente confuso. ¿A qué venía eso? Lo entendí cuando abrí el menú Pokémon…

Painend no estaba debilitado. Todo lo contrario, ahora tenía sus 66 PS. Sin embargo portaba otra carta. Fue tiempo después cuando comprendí que el mensaje que me decía que estaba debilitado era una llamada de atención. Él quería que leyese esa carta… Y en cierto modo eso me amedrentaba.

Accedí a su juego. Leí la carta. Otra frase que me arrancó el aliento:

"Don't go there. Death… Death…"

Me hubiera encantado tener el valor para ignorar esa frase como si se tratase de basura. Tal y como quería tratar a ese maldito demonio. Pero no podía… Sentía miedo, y no podía evitarlo. Me faltaba templanza, serenidad, fuerza… Y Painend lo sabía. Tenía mucho miedo de que asesinase a mi equipo en un baño de sangre. Es más, tenía mucho más miedo… a morir.De nuevo, una fuerza de origen misterioso me empujó hacia adelante. Al pisar Ciudad Esmalte, otra vez…

"Painend está debilitado."

Ya sabía que quería algo. Sin embargo yo también quería algo: acabar con todo esto. Y me daba exactamente igual lo que pudiera estar diciéndome. Por desgracia no era posible hacer nada para evitarlo. Al dar un paso, me salió el mismo cuadro de texto. Otro paso, otra vez. A la cuarta vez ya no pude avanzar más. A pesar de que intentaba andar, el personaje no podía desplazarse. Se oía el ruido como de golpecito que suena cuando tratas de caminar hacia una pared. Intuyo que esto significaba que Painend había utilizado alguna fuerza para detenerme. Intenté moverme por cualquier medio, pero todo era inútil. Un ratito después, me llevé un buen sobresalto; el menú de Pausa saltó solo. Lo quité y volvía a ponerse. Está bien, indirecta captada, qué remedio… Abrí el menú Pokémon. Aunque no había retirado la carta anterior, me suponía que habría cambiado. Tampoco debía ser un genio para intuírmelo. Así era:

"Go back, Give me your blood."  
Retrocede, Dame tu sangre.

Creo que al leer esto sufrí una pequeña crisis de ansiedad. Por mucho que odiaba a Painend, que no era poco ni mucho menos, me era absolutamente imposible disimular el pánico que apresaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mis manos estaban muy frías y no podía evitar temblar sin control. Lectores y lectoras, nunca en mi vida había temblado en Agosto.

Pero no iba a retroceder. Eso jamás. Nunca le perdonaría lo que hizo ni al mismísimo demonio (aunque él lo fuera). Y si mi vida se iba en ello… lo haría con honor. De forma misteriosa me motivé para buscar a esa tal Anís. Todo acontecimiento del juego me daba tal miedo que cada vez que sucedía algo me daban ganas de vomitar.

Pude avanzar. Cada uno de los mensajes que me escribía era más siniestro que el anterior. Lo peor de todo es que había comprobado que hiciera lo que hiciese debía leerlos. Mensajes plasmados con sangre… A saber qué sangre, y sabéis lo que quiero decir. Sangre cada vez más oscura y densa que no aguantaba estática en la forma de la letra que quería representar. Se derramaba sin control… Cada mensaje era más difícil de leer que el anterior, como si cada vez utilizase más sangre por letra, por palabra… Por odio que probablemente sentía hacia mí.

Podía percatarme perfectamente de que Painend no estaba cómodo con lo que estaba haciendo. Y aunque quería asustarme (y lo lograba), él también tenía miedo. La corazonada de que pronto acabaría con él me armó de cierta paz y decisión en todas mis acciones.

Surgió otro movimiento en el juego. Mi personaje se detuvo. Tenía miedo, no quise mirar… Pero afortunadamente era tan solo una visita de Cheren, para darme unas bayas y hablar.

Continué en la búsqueda de Anís. Entré en varias casas hablando con todo aquel que me encontraba. Lo cierto es que, quizá por complicar las cosas, o por sencilla casualidad, Ciudad Esmalte es una ciudad con bastantes personajes. Afortunadamente no hablamos de Ciudad Porcelana.

Tras varios edificios característicos del lugar, me encontré el Centro Pokémon. Debo contaros como algo personal que no pude entrar… El trauma que me provocó pensar en lo que había hecho Painend con mis Pokémon era superior a mis fuerzas. Y aunque descubrí aquella masacre en el PC de la Guardería, los Centros Pokémon no dejan de recordármelo…

Seguí adelante. Unas vías de tren cortadas y viejas. Nada útil. Volví a la ciudad y subí. Allí encontré un edificio bastante particular. Se llamaba Café Alma. Una corazonada me dijo que debía ser aquí. No vi en la ciudad ningún otro lugar donde pudiera ser (teniendo en cuenta que no vi el Gimnasio-Museo). De hecho, así era. Lo supe antes de entrar. Justo frente a la puerta, un cuadro de texto.

"Painend está debilitado".

Esta vez sin vacilar, abrí el menú Pokémon. Fui directamente a su carta. Leí su nuevo mensaje, que decía así:

"I'll kill everything you love."  
Mataré a todo cuanto ames.

Creo que es más que obvio que esto se trataba de una amenaza. Una amenaza que me había llegado muy al fondo de mi corazón… Pensé en todo aquello que tengo en la vida. Mis padres, mi hermana, mis amigos, esas personas a las que quiero… La idea de ver su sangre en los labios de ese demonio me aterrorizaba bastante.

No podía permitirlo… Pero ideas terriblemente violentas circundaban en mi mente. Un terrible demonio despedazando a mi familia… El cuarto de mis padres bañado en el rojo de su sangre mientras los profundos ojos de ese diablo corrompían mi alma… Vivir solo, eternamente solo, amparado por la soledad… Y que todo ello fuera por mi culpa. No lo soportaría… Estuve a punto de apagar la consola. Otra vez dudaba… Si ese ser ponía una sola mano sobre alguien a quien amo no sé qué haría… La ira que tenía en mi interior empezaba a apagarse con las frías riadas del miedo.

En este momento me sentí muy arrepentido por haber discutido con mi madre. Por todas las cosas que le dije, por cómo la traté… A pesar de que ella me ha dado la vida. Y yo, para colmo, jugando con el diablo al juego de su vida. Al juego de perderlo todo. El azar de luchar… La única apuesta, el orgullo. Las posibles pérdidas, el amor y la felicidad.

…

Tras un largo rato, aposté.

Entré en esa enigmática casita. Allí no tuve que hacer demasiado. Nada más entrar, pude apreciar que se trataba de un bar (ya me lo suponía con lo de "Café"). Una mujer de vestimenta oscura y grandes gafas se me acercó andado lentamente. Me dijo palabras que, de algún modo, me trajeron una inmensa tranquilidad:

"Soy Anís. Sé a qué has venido."

Todo lo que ocurrió a partir de entonces, fue excesivamente increíble, con tintes violentos, muy violentos. Otro repertorio de imágenes grabadas para siempre en mi memoria…

Anís tomó con cuidado la PokéBall en la que se encontraba Painend. Se podía apreciar que estaba muy oscura… Anís de nuevo habló:

"Salid todos de aquí durante un tiempo. Tú no, Thor."

Esa frase no me inspiró tanta tranquilidad. Supuse que mi intervención debía ser estrictamente necesaria, cosa que no me hacía ninguna gracia. Cómo envidiaba a todos esos tipos que abandonaban el bar, asustados pero a salvo seguramente.

Anís comenzó con lo que quisiera que estaba haciendo. Bajó las escaleras que había a la izquierda.

"Sígueme, por favor." Me dijo.

"¡Qué ganas!" pensé sarcástico. Pero sabía bien que debía a hacerlo, Por honor. Por venganza.

La misteriosa Anís colocó la oscurecida PokéBall de Painend en la mesa que allí había. Empezó a hablar conmigo:

"No sé por qué ha llegado a tus manos. Lo siento mucho…".

Parece ser que ella lo conocía, y así era. Me contó una larga historia que no puedo plasmaros literalmente ya que no puedo recordarlo todo, como podréis comprender. Os haré un resumen de los datos importantes.

En efecto, Painend es un Zorua. Bueno, es y no es. Esto significa que Painend es ni más ni menos que el espíritu del Pokémon Inicial de Anís: Un Zorua. Vivió con él mucho tiempo durante su infancia. Anís, en el instituto, era víctima de numerosas burlas de sus compañeros, al ser una chica muy creyente y mística. En una ocasión, Anís se vio envuelta en una pelea bastante importante con un chico de su Instituto, del cual no quiso dar nombre. El enfrentamiento desembocó en un combate Pokémon a la fuerza. A la fuerza, porque el Zorua de Anís intervino para defenderla de ese chico. El chico utilizó también su Pokémon, un Riolu. El conflicto acabó fatal: Zorua era un Pokémon doméstico; el compañero leal y fiel de Anís. Su compañero, su amigo. No estaba capacitado para luchar, ni para concursos. No era fuerte. No era hábil. Era fiel.

Riolu asestó en una ocasión un golpe bastante directo y fuerte al pobre Zorua. Este salió levantado por los aires, y se golpeó en el aterrizaje con algunas piedras que había en el patio del Instituto. El golpe fue certero por parte de Riolu, y fatal para el pequeño Zorua contra las rocas. Su muerte llegó pocos minutos después.

Anís quedó terriblemente marcada por aquel suceso. Ver brotar la sangre de su leal compañero era la imagen más terrible y fuerte que jamás pudo imaginar presenciar. El otro chico se sentía fatal… Pidió de mil y una maneras existentes el perdón a Anís. Ella estaba llena de ira, de odio, de sentimientos oscuros. Jamás le perdonó. Cuenta la chica que el dolor que apoderó su corazón jamás ha desaparecido de él ni un ápice, ni un instante.

Muchos conoceréis la unión tan mística y especial que existe entre Pokémon y humanos juntos por amistad. Lazos irrompibles y firmes más allá del fin de los días…

Zorua, como ya sabemos, era fiel como nadie. Lo demostró. Y vaya que sí lo hizo. Aún pasando a mejor vida, lloraba en los confines del cielo, porque el odio de Anís era dolor en su corazón. Cada vez que Anís recordaba a ese chico, Zorua era vilmente atravesado por dagas de empatía. Así pasó el tiempo… Y ni Anís ni Zorua pudieron más.

La pobre chica rezaba cada día por tener de vuelta a su preciado compañero. Zorua no podía aguantar más esa agonía… Y no es que llorase por las punzadas de su pecho; lloraba por saber que esas punzadas significaban que su amiga, su única amiga, su entrenadora, sufría por su culpa. Y Zorua también fue poseído por el odio de Anís…

Desterrado como ángel caído a las tierras del Inframundo, por sus sentimientos impuros y oscuros, decidió que era el momento de resurgir. Realizó un pacto de sangre con el mismísimo demonio. Le pidió volver a la Tierra. De cualquier forma, en cualquier lugar, no importaba la distancia ni el tiempo. Mataría a Riolu y a su amo… Y a todo aquel que se interpusiese.

El Rey del Inframundo vio en sus ojos su misma mirada. De alguna manera, ese pequeño Zorua poseía todo lo que él poseía: odio, rencor, maldad, oscuridad… Decidió que dejarle volver sería una forma excelente de hacerse notar en el mundo de los mortales. Era como si él mismo pudiese ir… Portado en un pequeño Zorua.

Zorua regresó de entre los muertos en forma del comienzo de la vida, de su vida. Un Huevo. Aquí entro yo: fui el elegido por él para que le llevase con aquel Riolu y aquel entrenador. El elegido para dejarle nacer… El elegido para acabar con su dolor.

Anís comprendió todo aquello con el simple hecho de hablar con la Enfermera Joy a la que le entregué a Painend. Cuando ella la llamó y le describió el aspecto de aquel ser, sintió cómo en su corazón algo se despertaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía un calor así en su interior. Desde hace muchos años; aquella vez que abrazó a Zorua por última vez.

La chica concluyó su relato con lágrimas en los ojos (o al menos eso daba a entender el cuadro de diálogos):

"Sniff… Sniff… …"

Tras un largo silencio, Anís tomó la PokéBall. Casi me da un infarto cuando vi en el juego cómo sacaba de ahí a Painend…

El pequeño demonio miró a Anís con curiosidad, pero con el odio distintivo que le tenía preso. Gruñía sin cesar.

"Grr. grrrr…."

En ese momento tenía muchísimo miedo. De alguna manera pensaba que ese bichejo saldría de mi DS a matarme. Le había desobedecido en sus plegarias. Había jugado con el demonio… Y tenía mucho miedo a perder. La presencia de Anís en la sala me hacía estar ligeramente más tranquilo. Aunque tampoco creáis que demasiado…

Painend rodeó a Anís. Ella le miraba con mucha pena…

"Estás así por mi culpa… Yo te mandé mi odio hacia ellos… De corazón a corazón…"

Painend dejaba huellas de sangre con cada paso que daba. Aunque eso me daba cierto miedo y grima, la verdad es que en ese momento estaba más bien melancólico. Cómo debía sentirse Anís… Recordé el miedo que tuve a perder a un ser querido… Y ella lo había perdido, verdaderamente. Imaginar a mi hermanita pequeña hecha un demonio por mi culpa me haría morirme de pena.

Anís no pudo contenerse más. Abrazó a Painend. Podía apreciarse en el juego cómo tomaba a la criatura en sus brazos. Entonces se oyeron gruñidos y a Anís quejarse.

"Grrr… grrrrrrrrrr…." "Ay.. … ayy…"

Supuse que Painend estaba mordiendo a Anís. Sin embargo ella no le soltaba. Esta imagen me dejó de piedra… El amor que sentía por el Zorua que se encontraba debajo de ese monstruo era capaz de superar cualquier adversidad.

Pasado un rato, Anís abrazó contra su pecho a Painend. En este momento comenzaron a suceder cosas bastante chocantes:

La iluminación del bar se redujo. No dejaban de salir cuadros de texto en los que se podían leer potentes alaridos de Painend. Sentir el amor de Anís estaba haciendo mucho daño al demonio de Zorua. Painend mordía a Anís, o eso parecía, pues el suelo a sus pies empezaba a ponerse rojo brillante. Anís chillaba de dolor y lloraba, pero era fuerte. Era muy fuerte. Verla era toda una dedicatoria para la valentía y la fortaleza. El amor de esa chica era admirable.

Painend no quería rendirse; empujó a Anís, haciéndola caer al suelo. De las paredes brotaron sombras y sangre. El paisaje se estaba volviendo bastante tétrico y traumático… No podía creer nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se podía oír el grito característico del Zorua original, pero bastante distorsionado con respecto al original. Daba miedo oírlo…

Anís se sentía muy triste de ver a su querido compañero así. A pesar de todo lo que le amaba y que daría lo que fuera por él, no se sentía con fuerzas para volver a tomarle en brazos. Lo cierto es que sangraba mucho y debía sentirse muy débil.

Con su último aliento, susurró unas palabras:

"Lucky… Por favor… Lucky…"

Entonces solo salieron puntos.

"… … … …"

Interpreté que se desmayó, o que estaba a punto de hacerlo. ¿Lucky? Debía ser el verdadero nombre de ese Zorua. En efecto, así era.

Esas llamadas de desesperación debieron surgir desde muy adentro de su corazón. Mucho más de lo que nadie podría imaginar nunca. Painend cayó al suelo. En redondo. Me invadió la angustia de que estuviera muerto. Ya no sabía qué pensar entre sucesos tan extraños…

Un montón de entes incorpóreos abandonaron el cuerpo de Painend… La pantalla se puso oscura unos segundos. Me apareció una frase en letras rojas sangre, derramándose y desapareciendo en la oscuridad… Decía así:

"We`ll return." – Volveremos.

Volví al juego. Anís se había incorporado, aunque seguía herida y débil. Se acercó a Painend, que ya no debía ser llamado así: era un pobre y débil Zorua, o Lucky mejor dicho. La pesadilla había terminado.

Anís reanimó a Lucky. Este le miró con un cariño, entre un silencio en el que sobraban palabras, tan intenso… Que solo de imaginarlo hecho realidad me emocioné.

La chica, entre lágrimas de arrepentimiento, decía una y otra vez a su querido Zorua

"Perdóname… perdóname… perdóname…"

Tras un ratito así, en el que no pude evitar dejar paso a algunas lágrimas, Anís se dirigió a mí.

"Lucky murió en su día… Debe regresar."

Sin yo manejar a mi entrenador, salimos de aquel lugar y la pantalla se puso en negro. Cuando la imagen regresó, estábamos en lo que parecía ser un puente (y que hoy sé que lo era), donde había una chica mirando hacia el horizonte. Anís bajó a Lucky de sus brazos y le dijo entre llantos:

"Debes… sniff… irte…. Pero no olvides que… Sniff… te querré siempre… Más allá de la eternidad…"

Lucky se aleja de Anís, con esa mujer, y ambos desaparecen. Anís rompe a llorar durante unos minutos… Pasado esto, vuelve a dirigirse a mí:

"Thor… …Gracias."

Anís se va volando en un Pokémon. Mi menú Start se abre solo, y automáticamente guarda la partida… Al mirar mis Pokémon, tenía 5 de ellos completamente normales. ¿Ese hueco? Painend.

Muchas emociones por esa noche. Guardé la partida de nuevo y me acosté. Milagrosamente no tuve ningún tipo de pesadilla. A la mañana siguiente fui a desayunar.

Al ver a mis padres y a mi hermana, le di un beso y un abrazo a cada uno. He aprendido a valorar lo que tengo a mi lado… todo es efímero, pero la felicidad puede ser eterna.

Esa tarde de domingo quedé con mis amigos. Sí, lectores, llevé mi consola con mi juego. No les conté nada de lo sucedido… Ni a ellos ni a nadie. Cuando les vi jugar, en un momento dado, uno de ellos se quedó muy sorprendido de lo que sucedía en el Puente Progreso. Una mujer que desaparecía misteriosamente.

Nunca sabrán quién es.

¿Y yo? Continué jugando. Cuando cargué mi partida no estaba donde había guardado. Estaba en la puerta de la Guardería…

Me llevé un gran susto al pensar que todo volvería a empezar. Sin embargo el anciano encargado no tenía nada para mí. Hoy sé que Zorua vive en paz allá donde esté, en armonía con el corazón de Anís, siempre unidos allá donde estén…

Hoy por hoy, nunca dejo de pensar en aquellas sombras que prometieron volver. Será el temor que invada mi vida para el resto de mis días. El temor del Juego del Mal

Ah, lo olvidaba: Mis Pokémon devorados por Painend jamás regresaron. Sus cuerpos siguen en sus entrañas, su sangre en sus labios… Y su alma en sus manos.

VN:F [1.9.22_1171]

registrando tu voto...

_VN:F [1.9.22_1171]_

_registrando tu voto..._


End file.
